Vampire (Comics)
Vampires are magical creatures who appear during the Hallowinx mini-series of the comics. Overview In the Hallowinx comics, it is revealed that legendary creatures like vampires and werewolves started existing again on Earth after the Winx brought magic there. When fairies still roamed the earth, vampires roamed the night. They lived in groups known as covens. While feared, many vampires weren't evil but neutral or good, similar to witches. They did not drink blood but fed on negative emotions. They actually provided a service to the world. They would find depressed and grief-stricken people and absorb their negative feelings, helping them see hope and moving on while also sustaining the vampires. Comics #92: The Club of Vampires As Bloom and Flora make their way into the cafe, Bloom believes that they may need to order something in order to avoid suspicion. The two of them find an open table and discuss the situation, trying to figure out which legendary creature they may have to face next. Bloom suspects that they may be dealing with a vampire due to the theme of the cafe but they are approached by an ominous-looking old man who scares Flora, causing her to jump out of her seat and into other cafe patrons. Flora tries to apologize but the woman tells her to leave if she thinks she is not fit for this type of place. She continues to apologize as another girl tells the old man, named Jim, to be more careful. She approaches Bloom and Flora, introducing herself as Mina and asks for their order. The two of them are rather nervous and Mina takes notice. She tells them that she has a few suggestions for them and is praised from behind. The person praising Mina introduces himself as the owner of the Amaranth Cafe, Lord Amaranth, and Bloom begins to feel the pendant telling her that their next target is him. His eyes glow red as he tells Flora that it would be an honor to show her his prized collection of orchids and Flora starts to grow closer to Amaranth; her eyes also glowing red. Bloom tries to figure out what she should be doing but gets stopped by Mina, who urges her to order the house specialty. Bloom tells Mina that she needs to get going but Mina sends out the cafe's waiters to take Bloom to her seat. With the way things are going, Bloom realizes that the vampires must have caught onto who she really is and tries to figure out how she will get out of this, as the legendary creatures have the ability to cancel out her transformation. Just as one of the vampire waiters lunges at her, Bloom instinctively releases a strong, fiery light that surrounds her. At that moment, Bloom realizes that her natural powers can still be used against the vampires as they are tied to her human emotions. She is now confident that she can use her power of aura-reading to fight back. With her powers, she can see that the vampire's auras are a bright orange, meaning that they are not vampires at all. More importantly, they seem to be afraid of something but she cannot figure out why they are surrounding her. From another side of the cafe, Amaranth is showing Flora his collection of orchids. She is impressed by their condition and Amaranth promises to give them to her so long as she tells him where the silver pendant is. Flora tells him that Bloom has it and Amaranth tells her that she must get is for him, by force if necessary. Bloom's powers begin to dwindle as she struggles to keep the vampiric creatures away. Outside, Stella and the fairy pets are still trying to look for an alternative entrance without being seen or heard. Just then, a bat crashes through one of the windows and Stella peers inside to see what is going on. She sees that Bloom is struggling to keep a hoard of vampires away and bursts back inside, unleashing a powerful light that causes the vampires to flee. With her powers working, Stella suspects that they may be able to transform again but Bloom clarifies that it is only her natural powers that are at work. Stella then demands to know what the vampires were going to do to Bloom but Bloom insists that they have not done anything and could feel fear in them. She suspects that they are being controlled by a higher power and tells Stella that Lord Amaranth is the owner of the silver pendant; a vampire who has manipulated Flora with his powers. Later on, the two of them find themselves in a crypt, where they continue to look for Flora and Amaranth. Just then, they are stopped by Mina, who advises them not take vampires lightly. She tells them that there is more to vampires that they do not know but claims that she wants to strike up a deal. Stella demands to know where the vampires have hidden Flora and calls Mina a monster. Mina takes offence to this because, just like fairies, vampires have hopes, dreams, thoughts and feelings, and tells Flora that the only real difference between fairies and vampires is that fairies take energy from light while vampires are condemned to live in the darkness. Stella still is not convinced but Bloom stops her and tells her not to be so rash because Mina's heart is not evil. Stella is still wary because Mina is a vampire but Mina chimes in, telling Stella that not all legendary monsters are evil. She then claims that she will need Bloom and Stella's help as they have a common enemy and Bloom realizes that they are all targeting Lord Amaranth. Mina explains that she and the rest of her coven are his pawns that he can mentally control at any time. She promises to help the two girls save Flora so that they can defeat Amaranth together. Bloom takes Mina up on her offer and asks her if she knows of any weaknesses they can exploit. Stella goes on about scaring Amaranth with garlic and crosses until Mina clarifies that that would only work on the medieval superstitions, however, vampires are completely helpless to sunlight and fire. As Bloom takes this all in, Stella is still suspicious of Mina and is not sure that they can even trust her. Mina promises to give them her word and puts her hand out, offering to make a deal. Bloom clasps Mina's hand, accepting her deal, and so does Stella. Further into the crypts, Mina explains that Amaranth uses the Amaranth cafe to lure in his human victims to absorb their life energy. Stella rants over how he could use a better interior decorator as Mina continues to explain how vampires feed off of the life energy. Amaranth then deposits the life energy into his prized orchids, which act as an energy reserve to which only he has access to. Coupled with that, no one but Amaranth knows where he keeps the orchids. Mina believes that it may be too late to look for them because someone must have heard them and Amaranth most likely has his bodyguards coming for them. Meanwhile, on Stella and Mina's end, Stella is complaining about how vampires have a dreary taste in interior design. She is interrupted by Mina who tells her that she can hear fast-moving footsteps coming their way. Stella is confident that she can put them on the defensive and shines her light on the men just below them. Back with Bloom, she has come face to face with Flora. She asks how Flora was able to find her and Flora reveals that all she had to do was follow the magical energy emanating from the silver pendant. She demands that Bloom hand it over but Bloom tries to get Flora to snap out of Amaranth's control. Enraged, Flora uses her Plant Growth spell to bind Bloom up in large vines but Bloom still tries to get Flora to come back to her senses as Amaranth is converting her fear into aggression in order to manipulate her. Flora claims that Bloom could never comprehend her feelings, convinced that she is in love with Amaranth, but Bloom cannot believe a word of what she is saying. Just then, Amaranth enters the room with a completely different appearance. As Stella asks Mina if there is a way to stop them, she gets grabbed by two of the men. Just then, a swarm of bats flies in and they turn into vampires. Mina thanks them for stepping in and orders them to save Stella, advising them not to hurt the hypnotized humans as they are being manipulated by Amaranth. Short afterwards, everyone is outside of the cafe as Mina explains that Amaranth's plan was to overpower humans and vampires with his mental powers. Flora adds that he planned on defeating the werewolves who did not join his side with his army of hypnotized humans and vampires, using magical items like the silver pendant to make them weak. Bloom has Mina promise that she and the other vampires will not harm humans and Mina agrees to the promise, claiming that she and her coven will only prey on suffering humans, absorbing their negative energy so that they will ultimately end up helping them. Bloom is positive that Mina and her coven will be able to help humans until she is interrupted by Stella, who tells Mina to make sure to have animals be allowed in the cafe otherwise she will have to answer to an angry Ginger. Mina also agrees and kisses Ginger on the forehead as the three Winx girls giggle to themselves. Magical Abilities *Vampires can absorb negative feelings to sustain themselves. They do this without harming the human or converting him. This process helps humans move on from their negative feelings. **Some vampires can keep their deposits of emotions in an object like orchids. It is unknown if all vampires can do this, if they only use orchids, other flowers or other objects. *Vampires have the ability to hypnotize people, putting them under their control even fairies are susceptible. When they use this power, a vampire's eyes glow magenta. Their thralls' eyes glows with the same colored light. *Vampires can make a binding deal that is unbreakable. Weaknesses Vampires are weak to fire and sunlight. It not only burns them but them, light can also blind them. Also, an attack to the heart can kill them. Trivia *According to folklore from Eastern Europe and the Balkans, vampires were undead people who subsisted on the life essence (often in the form of blood) of the living and visited the living people with whom they once lived, causing mayhem and deaths. Modern vampire tales are derived from these tales but are not exactly like the vampires from the old folk tales. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Comics Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Groups